


Run For Your Life

by Leesbian



Series: Shattering Star (LOST WORK) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, No Fandom, Original Work, no - Fandom
Genre: Death, Demon!mabel, Everyone is Dead, Fear, Freeform, I Love Tagging™, I could make a wholeass new story by just tagging, I hope, Mentions of Violence, SO, Songfic, Why are you still reading these tags, a girl turned monster, and thanks for reading!!, and the insane demon monster girl, brothers running for their lives, could it be suicide?, demon character, do I tag too much?? idc, except these two brothers, have a nice next 24 hours, hey I figured out how the tags work!, if you decide its gravity falls, im nonstop, imma stop myself here, inspired by a song, is it really mabel tho?, k.flay - run for your life, maybe the monster dies, monster!mabel, okok bye, okok imma actually stop now, or - Freeform, or maybe not, or?????, pact suicide????, referenced bloodbath, run for your life, stan and ford are literally running for their lives, this isnt even relevant to the story anymore, what the hell has happened to Mabel, wow that sounds like a really shitty movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesbian/pseuds/Leesbian
Summary: Two brothers run for their lives, a monster closing in on them. Will they survive? ReAD tO fInD oUt!1!1!!1This was originally posted on my Instagram but is inspired by the song Run For Your Life by K.Flay so I recommend listening to that while reading (ofc other songs work too)YOU DONT NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SHATTERING STAR TO READ THIS





	Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I added this to the Shattering Star series, but it's more of a non-canon canon part of that universe so you don't have to read any of the other parts to understand this one. It doesn't even have to be GF, it could be any fandom or non-fandom you want!
> 
> Read end notes too, please

They were running in the dark forest, their feet clomping hard against the slippery grass, fear and adrenaline the only thing that kept them going. The threat were gaining on them and the two brothers knew that they would die, but still, they kept running through the dark trees, fighting to just keep moving, knowing that this time they couldn't fight the thing haunting them.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._

The younger brother chanted but the temptation was too strong and he glanced back right into those void red eyes from hell and he almost tripped, his brother caught him before the two kept running, trying to get as far away as possible from the thing, not daring or even being able to stop running.

"We can't get away! She's too fast!" The younger brother roared through the wind to his brother, never once stopping to run or look back again. The red eyes and brown hair haunting his inner vision almost more than the thing behind them.

"I am not going to let you die again!" The brother yelled back, but he knew the younger had been right, had seen how any sanity left the girl to become this thing. This murder machine.

The thing that was once a girl had only one thing in its mind, or what was left of it, and that was the bloodbath from the two men in front of it, but it was so fun to play with them, it could have killed them hours ago but it was curious to see how far it could go with the game. The two men had already tried to talk to it but it only ended with the first bloodbath, they had tried to attack too but it had just brushed anything they threw at it away.

They couldn't get away, they knew that very well, but they couldn't stop moving either and they couldn't fight, the older brother was knew they just made their inevitable death worse by not stopping, but he wasn't just going to give up.

_Keep on running. Don't stop. And whatever you do, don't look back or let it get him. Run run run!_

In an last attempt to get away the older brother pushed himself to his limit, urging his brother to run even faster too and they fought to keep the feet on the wet grass, to not trip and fall into their death. They just had to run until they could be saved. But there was no one to save them, everyone else was dead and they were the only two left alive. 

"Brother! I can't run any longer, you have to keep running no matter what happens, if it takes me it could give you long enough to get away, but please, Brother, stay alive. Maybe you will even find someone that can save us."

"I can't leave you, Brother, I can't! I can't lose you again. If we are going down, we are going down together, remember? I am not leaving without you, Brother."

"And I can't let you die!"

"Neither can I!"

This seemed to make the two come to decision and the two slipped into a cave, hoping it would save them at least a few seconds.

"Brothers until death?" One asked handing the other a gun.

"Brothers until death." The other confirmed and took the first's hand in one and the gun in the other.

_ **BANG.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so you have probably noticed I changed this to registered users only (the lock) and if you check my other works, you'll see I have done the same there. This is because I want to make sure no one will steal my work and it's really only that reason.
> 
> //Lee


End file.
